


Little Tiny Boxes

by DetectveSwyer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectveSwyer/pseuds/DetectveSwyer
Summary: What do you do after finding out your best friend is Supergirl? Get so drunk that you can't remember the rest of the night and wake up the next morning with a thumping headache and the taste of betrayal in your mouth. However, maybe there is more to that night that the Luthor doesn’t remember.Meanwhile, Kara confides in Alex as she feels her best friend pulling away from her but does she think it has anything to do with /that/ night.





	Little Tiny Boxes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter so bare with me. Basically this should hopefully kinda set up the rest of the story. I hope that it is okay and that you enjoy it if you read it. Please be nice, I'm a fragile little person.

“You’re with me right?” Kara asked, her undeniable charm shining through her smile.

Lena paused, containing her sadness as best as she could. Her best friend, her Kara, was sitting opposite her as if nothing had changed but to Lena, nothing would ever be the same again. The youngest Luthor hid behind her smile none of the less.

“Always” She replied.  
_________________________________ 

The next morning Lena awoke to a searing headache and a gaping black hole where the memories of last night should have been. The two bottles of wine Lena had brought to game night had been consumed by the businesswoman on her own, no help needed. It was the repetitive thud, thud, thud of her head that made Lena instantly regret her decision to drink herself to this point. In fact, she couldn't quite remember what had brought herself to drink so much.

It must have been a good night, she thought. 

Carefully, Lena sat up and attempted to reach her kitchen sink. Her clothes were littered across the apartment, clearly drunk Lena couldn't find it in her to undress in an orderly fashion. She picks up the black sweater she was wearing the night before and slips it over her head, shielding herself from the slight morning chill. The brunette reaches for a glass from the cupboard above the sink and fills it, hydration being what she needed right now 

It took a couple of sips before the pain in Lena's head started to subside and Lena's eyes adjusted to her surroundings. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Everything was as she had left it the day before, other than the clothes she had left in a scattered path leading to her bedroom. Lena followed the path, tidying up as she went and took a seat on the bed. 

Lena couldn't remember a time where she had gotten this drunk at game night. There had been times when they had all been guilty of getting a little tipsy and forgetting about whatever game they were currently playing. This felt different though, Lena remembered nothing. Well, she remembered nothing expect Kara and her unwillingness to let J'onn split up their team. She remembered confronting her brother and then-

She remembered shooting her brother. The feelings that clenched her heart when she pulled that trigger flooded back to her. Lex had an almost triumphant look on his face, almost too satisfactory for a man who was within minutes of dying. He smiled as he began to speak again.

"They’ve mocked you. Humiliated you. Betrayed you. Every last one. Denial is a very powerful thing, isn’t it? It’s been standing in front of you all this time and you chose not to see it. Kara Danvers is Supergirl," Lex took an unsteady breath. "I’m about to die but at least I lived without being a fool, you’re left with no one and nothing."

With a gasp, Lena dropped her glass of water to the floor. Kara Danvers was Supergirl. Her best friend, her entire family of friends had been lying to her for over two years. Lena found herself at J'onn's apartment last night in a room full of people who have been lying to her and acted as if it was the most normal night in the world. She showed up at game night with two bottles of wine and played games till she couldn't see the cards anymore.

It wasn't the lying part that hurt the most, Lena was used to that. Her parents had lied to her throughout her entire life, Lex had lied to her, hell even Jack had lied to her. This was different. This hurt Lena more than any of the rest because it was her family, her chosen family that had hidden and deceived her for so long. It was the family she thought had accepted her and loved her and chosen her for who she was, behind the Luthor name and all the reputation that came with it. The woman laughed and guessed that behind the glasses and the button-up shirts, Kara was really just the cape and the symbol using her "friendship" with Lena to keep an eye on the youngest Luthor in National City.

Without realising it, gentle tears passed down Lena's cheeks and onto her bare thighs. What was Lena supposed to do now? She didn't know. The one person she would talk to about her life was the very person she wanted to run away from. The Luthor picked up her glass from the floor and placed it on her bedside table, leaving the water stain and hoping it will fix itself with time. Well, at least one thing could. 

Searching for her phone, Lena lay back on her bed. Her mind raced with the images of Kara as Supergirl. If Lena could have mustered the energy to kick herself, she would have. It was so obvious now. Kara had first visited Lena with Clark Kent and from his friendship with Lex she knew who he was, The blonde had "flew" to Lena's office (on a bus) and her allergies just happened to blow away fully grown adults.

God, Lena was so naive.

The aching pain that was once in her head had traveled to her chest, tearing her heart apart by its seams. Lena loved Kara. She had fought to protect Kara. It seemed stupid now. A human protecting a Kryptonian. A Luthor protecting a Supergirl. Checking the time, Lena picked up her phone.

1 new message: Kara

Please forgive me.


End file.
